When a hole is drilled in the surface of a workpiece, a high-precision depth dimension may be required for the drill hole depending on the attachment state of the workpiece, the usability of the drill hole, or the like. Thus, drilling machines aiming at improving depth machining precision in the drill hole have been variously provided for a long time, and such a drilling machine is disclosed in PTL 1, for example.